Dragon's Lair
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Bakura ends up in the dragon's lair and he has no idea if he will make it out in one piece.


QE: at long last I've finsihed this. Kaiba-Sama and Ryou-chan have been making my life hard.

E.S.P:Thsi was heavily influenced by the yugioh gx episode where Kaibaman turns up...

QE: Because I was thinking where the hell did Kaibaman came from.

E.S.P:...and the song 'you're not me' sung by Marty bags.

QE: I own nothing.

E.S.P: Enjoy.

QE: I also don't own the 'spend ages' joke. That was sent to me by SootyPhoenix.

* * *

><p>For once in his life Ryou Bakura was thankful for being inhabited by the thief. Kaiba-san's locker was a synch along with all the security cameras and the gates and everything else. He looked through the books for a subject they had Monday. Smiling to himself he placed the envelope inside and locked everything back up again.<p>

Gentle blue eyes shifted to the next corridor where he heard faint voices and legged it out. He knew there was no way he would be found out. His white hair was tied up and hidden under a beanie and a black hoody over the top. He had been extra careful and worn gloves. All the clothes he wore were popular ones everyone in school had.

When he hit the main street he walked calmly. It should scare him how much like that demon he was but technically he didn't take anything but it there so he should be ok...he knew that wasn't true but at his moment in time he was slightly high from the adrenaline. He just hoped Kaiba-san didn't find out it was him or he would be dead. Or tortured.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

The brunette glared at the annoying blonde that relentlessly attacked him with insults. Not that he cared but if the mangy mutt came anywhere near him someone was going to end up in the hospital and it wasn't going to be him.

He vaguely had the mutt call out. "Spend so much time getting all my Blue Eyes out then gets mirror forced by Yugi." Wringing his hands under the table and he vaguely wondered why the mutt was getting to him today.

He opened his algebra book in an attempt to ignore the mongrel. He didn't expect a card look alike staring back at him. He closed the book and glared round the room. Who could have gotten into his locker? Obviously not Yugi or that gang, it's too bad and beneath them.

Something twigged in the back of his mind. Someone wasn't in home room with them. He couldn't place a finger on who.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Brown eyes opened wide in fear. He was cornered and trapped. Before him was the blue eyes dragon wearing school uniform.

Kaiba looked pissed. He placed one hand next to Bakura's head and effectively cut off any chances of escape.

"Why?" A crappy fake card appeared by his head. His crappy fake card. He gulped. How did he find out?

"You may have fooled the police but you walked away just like you did at battle city." He couldn't tell if the dragon was going to kill him or not.

He gulped. If he was going to die he might as well repent. "Don't stop me." He took a deep breath. ".I-hate-dueling-but-I-really-like-designing-and-planning-out-decks. I-was-trying-to-make-a-dragon-deck-then-I-realised-was-a-way-of-quickly-getting-out-a-blue-eyes-I-could-effectively-rely-heavily-on-a-beatdown-strategy-instead-of-a-lockdown-deck." He took a deep breath and could see the dragon looked at him confused. "Then-I-thought-about-you-and-I-started-drawing-and-designing-a-card. Idon'tknowwhyIwantedtoput it in your locker but I think that was a more pathetic reason." He closed his eyes in an attempt to ease any pain coming his way.

"What is a beat down and lock down?"

He blinked in surprise. "Beat down is using pure power to getting your opponents life points to zero and lock down is to prevent your opponent from doing anything." the dragon nodded and backed off to give him some breathing space.

He was unfortunately on a roll now and wouldn't shut up. He was scared and had a tendency to rattle on.

Kaiba put a finger to his lips and shut him up. "I'm not that good with English."

Bakura blinked. He hadn't realised he had slipped back into his native tongue. "Sorry."

The dragon smirked. "I hadn't realised you could be happy about something. You normally look like a porcelain doll."

Blood and heat rushed to his cheeks.

"See."

Even though there was breathing space there was nowhere to run. Next thing he knew there was nothing but blackness. All that rang through his head was stupid defence mechanism.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Waking up in an unknown place almost sent him back into his safe place. Being mentally raped and left for dead kind of left him like that. He hated every moment of it. Like he wasn't himself anymore. Just a shell. A forgotten doll.

"Good you're awake." Apparently the dragon's voice was enough to send him back there.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

When he woke you again he had found himself eyeing the window to his left. The room obviously wasn't his own. Had the dragon captured him as payment for breaking into his locker? The dragon had taken the princess and now he had to wait to be rescued except not one cared about the princess' existence so he was left on his own in the dragon's lair waiting for him to eat him.

He blinked and sighed. He missed Amane, she used to play all sorts of games with him. They would find old stories and make RPG tables together and play fight the battles. A sad smile crossed his lips as his eyes got heavy with tears. He couldn't cry even if he wanted to. They were all gone. He had none left.

There was a knock at the door which caused him to jump up startled. A man in a black suit walked in. He tried to read the eyes behind the sun glasses but found he couldn't. His eyes dropped but lingered over the gun just hidden in the guy's belt. He vaguely remembered him in Battle city.

"Mr Kaiba would like you to meet him when you are ready."

He nodded. "Can I use the rest room first?"

The guy nodded and closed the door. The distinct noise of a lock still didn't deter him from checking the window. Locked. Even if he could escape he had no idea where his shoes were. He scanned the pristine cream room. On a chair next to the dressing table he saw a simple black silk shirt and matching trousers.

He looked down at his own scruffy attire. Stripy white and blue t shirt and jeans. Yeah. He decided. He wasn't going to bother getting changed. Why should he play the Dragon's game?

He knocked on the door to indicate he was ready because the door was locked.

The guy opened it and gave him a small disapproving look. He returned to his neutral face. "This way please Mr Bakura."

He nodded silently and didn't bother to look around and admire the place. Why should he care about the mansion and its decor? He probably wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it anyway.

He silently sat down in the black high back chair and looked at the dragon typing on the shiny computer. He was slightly hypnotised by the rhythmic typing. Over and over. He started to doze off when it finally stopped.

"Well?"

He blinked. Well what? He looked straight into the ice cold blue eyes. What was he supposed to say? "3.14159265..."

"Not Pi." The dragon said exasperated and put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry but I blacked out twice today. I'm Knackered." He groaned. "Just kill me and get it over and done." He sighed.

"Why would I want to kill you?" The dragon asked while trying not to let on he was actually confused and concerned.

"Because I'm no used to anyone. No one wants me. You've kidnapped me. You've probably done worse to more people for less." He didn't sound like he cared and he didn't.

The dragon watched him carefully. "What if I told you I had changed?"

"I would say Kaiba corp wasn't doing so well." He stated uncaring.

"I think I underestimated you and I apologise."

He looked up and blinked at the dragon. He wasn't sure he had heard that probably.

The dragon nodded. "I never saw you as being perceptive, most of the time you are separate and away in your own world. You used to go from being harsh and unkind to a doormat and a drain on people's food bills." He could feel the dragon staring him down but some rebellious part of him said stick with it he might kill you quicker. "You have never played well with others as you're hospitalised friends proved and battle city."

Some small part of him snapped. "Yeah well what would you do in my shoes if you had an evil spirit holding you hostage and twisting your own unconscious desires to his needs and will." He didn't yell but Kaiba looked taken back. He supposed everyone always said to him if I was in your shoes never if you were in my shoes. "He's taken everything from me. Even my name. Nothing is mine anymore. I had to burn his cards just to make sure he didn't exist anymore." He looked down. He felt ashamed of himself for losing face.

"Ryou." His heart stopped and he looked at Kaiba is fear and slight awe. No one remembered his name. That was the first thing to go. "If I was you I would hang around with them anymore. They are hurting you."

The tenderness in his voice almost made him want to cry.

"Stay here tonight. I'm sure Mokuba would like the company and I need to get this done. You're card design has been accepted by Indusrial illusions."

* * *

><p>QE: I have no idea how to finish this. So I'm sorry it stops there.<p>

E.S.P:Take it which ever way you wan to.


End file.
